True Colours
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: Beauty & The Beast AU. Fearing for her life, Weiss flees with her life into a seemingly endless forest alongside the Prince of Altea Lance after a series of unfortunate events. The pair eventually come across a Castle where they are welcomed by the staff and the Castle's owner who may or not be hiding a secret of his own. Sorry guys, no Klance in this story (apart from bromance)
1. Prologue

**(Ugh I suck at summaries).**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy my first ever Voltron Fanfic. I have to say that Voltron: Legendary Defender and Beauty and the Beast have had such a profound impact on my life, so I thought 'hey why not combine them?'**

 **I do not own Voltron (though I've prayed we did so we get full Galra Keith already).**

 **I also don't own Beauty and The Beast. This is just an AU!**

 **P.S this was somewhat inspired by this video: watch?v=pvbCZUVtGyI (I recommend checking it out - it is really well done).**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Once Upon a Time…_

 _In a land unlike our own, there lived the Kingdom of Altea, a small yet prosperous land that allowed for all kinds of life to flow. Other than the Alteans, both humans and Galra found their homes in the great country allowing for culture, lifestyle and understanding to continue developing between them as they lived alongside one and other._

 _However, peace ended when the leader of the Galra, Zarkon, usurped the throne from the ruling Altean family and declared himself as Emperor – creating a dictatorship with himself in power. However, Zarkon did not kill the leader of the Altean's, rather he let King Alfor continue to live as to remind the Altean's and humans of his mercy towards them. Anyone that rebelled against the king's rules he made an example of, something that his Queen Hagar (an infamous sorceress who was fond of black magic) relished the chance to perform upon._

 _Prejudice began to spread, with the Galra who sided with their new leader taking pleasure as they enforced their newfound power on to the Altean's and Humans. This caused friction to rise between many people of each culture and they began to look at each other as enemies. Even Alfor himself was against the Galra people that he had once accepted into his life, yet he kept his feelings secret to preserve his people from further scrutiny._

 _However, not all things were terrible at the time. Joy was still found in the marriage of King Alfor and that of his sister, Princess Anika, to their respective partners. Alfor conceived two children – his heir Allura, and his son who would become the captain of the Guard, Lance. Anika on the other hand only had one child, a beautiful little girl that was half Altean and half human, born with ivory locks and eyes like ice, she was given the name of Weiss._

 _Zarkon himself also sired an heir with his wife, Lotor, who would become the next emperor of the Galra Empire. To preserve the will of his people, Alfor offered that Allura and Lotor should be wed to bring the two people together and Zarkon complied. However, soon after the birth of Lotor – Zarkon heard troubling news surrounding the birth of his brother's son._

 _Unlike Zarkon, his brother was beloved by the common people as he refused to stand with his brother as a Usurper. Instead the brother had taken to the humans and Altean's, choosing to live hidden amongst them to avoid the wrath of his elder brother. He had eventually found love with a human woman who became his wife, they settle down Castle Black (which was protected by a natural barrier of deep forests and wild animals) where they had their son, who was also recognised as being an heir to the throne._

 _Feeling challenged by this act, Zarkon ordered that his brother be captured and imprisoned and that the child made to realise the 'unforgivable nature' of his birth. Though it took 13 years of searching for the hidden Castle, he eventually found it. Haggar chose to do the deed, already jealous of the great beauty that was boy's mother, she was said to dispose of the boy and eliminate all the second prince's allies that lived in the Castle. The witch then used her magic to surround the castle with a ceaseless winter and hiding the path that would lead to Castle so that no one would ever go looking for those that she had seen destroyed. The Castle was then deemed as a place of banishment for all those that dared opposed the King and his future heir, choosing to make an example of Anika's husband when he objected against the massacre sending him to his supposed death in the believed haunted castle. The grief of losing her husband and oldest friends, made Anika ill and she died soon after, leaving her child Weiss an orphan._

 _Alfor, grief stricken over the loss of his family secluded himself from his people. But his wife, a kind and gentle woman, took pity of her orphaned niece and chose to make Weiss her daughter's handmaiden (never revealing her identity of being royalty to protect her from Zarkon's wrath)._

 _And as the years went on, rumours of the haunted castle spread as people swore they could hear the tormented cries of a beats that roamed the area during the night. Zarkon dismissed this rumours as fairy tales but chose to manipulate the people by using them to further create a tight grip on the common people._

 _Thus, the people of Altea now resided in a quite tyranny, desperate to avoid the wrath of their dictator. Yet as the years went by, Weiss couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her current life._

* * *

 ** _18 years later…_**

The sun rose gently over Altea. Birds chirped and Animals began to rise to start the new day. Being springtime, the air was filled with the aroma of flowers causing it to make the rather oppressive atmosphere of Galra tyranny seem lesser. But perhaps the liveliest part of the land was the Altean Palace, especially for the royal family.

Today was the day that Prince Lotor would be arriving in preparation for his marriage to Princess Allura. It was wedding that was years in the making and many Altean's and humans prayed that the union would help bring stability back to the land once Lotor became Emperor. Alfor had also requested that the entire staff ensure that everything was perfect because if anything went wrong, Zarkon would ensure that things be dealt with in a 'proper' manner.

And one of those things that needed to be perfect was ensuring that Allura got up to greet her husband to be.

Something that Weiss was having trouble doing.

"Allura you need to get up." the white-haired girl stressed as she removed the covers from the princess' bed "Lotor will be arriving any minute and you need to be there to greet him and his family."

"…5 more minutes" Allura muttered "5 more minutes of blessed sleep."

"I'm afraid we don't have 5 minutes!" Weiss politely spoke as she picked up a glass of water before throwing it in the princess' face, waking the woman instantly.

"Weiss why on earth?"

"You needed a wakeup call."

Allura chuckled before throwing her now wet pillow at Weiss playfully "You Jerk!"

Both girls laughed at each for a while before Weiss began helping her friend get ready for her betrothed's arrival. Allura looked beautiful with her long silvery-white hair delicately framing her face and highlighted her unique blue & purple eyes. Satisfied with her work, Weiss prepared to send Allura on her way to meet her father until they were interrupted by a knock-at-the door.

Opening it revealed Allura's younger brother, Lance, smirking before it vanished with a look of astonishment when he saw his sister "Allura…you look amazing."

Allura smiled, pleasantly surprised by her brother's compliment "Thank you very much Lance. You don't look half-bad yourself."

"You know me Allura, I need to stand out otherwise I'll die." Lance joked before his gaze turned to Weiss and the happiness was replaced by confusion "Weiss…please don't tell me your wearing _that_ to meet the Prince of the Galra Empire."

Weiss looked down at her simple black dress "I…I wasn't aware that I was meeting Lotor."

"Well as far as I'm concerned you are and like it or not, I need you to be more presentable than just _that"_ his blue eyes almost seemed haunted by the thought of Weiss meeting the Prince in such simple garbs "I'll deal with your wardrobe whilst Allura goes to meet Mother and Father at the Grand Entrance."

"But I…shouldn't I be the one that dresses her Lance-"

"No buts Allura!" Lance declared pushing the Handmaiden back into the Princess' bedroom "You. Entrance. Now!"

The young Altean proceeded to slam the door in his sister's face before turning to Weiss "Now strip!"

There was an awkward pause for a moment "Say what?"

"Strip out of that drab gear and into something more suitable" Lance spoke boldly as he swung open his sister's expansive wardrobe "You'd think my sister would give you something more appealing to wear rather than that dumb servants gear that father makes you wear."

Weiss sighed and proceed to get behind the changing curtain that was set up in the room, and stripped out of her traditional attire – the black dress falling aimlessly to the floor. Eventually Lance threw something through the curtain and Weiss had to contain her surprise at the beauty of the robes that she had been tossed. With delicate hands, Weiss dressed herself into the attire – a beautiful short, white sleeveless dress with cut-outs on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress was a special translucent mesh and she accompanied the attire with white pumps.

Stepping out of the changing curtain, Lance carefully examined her handiwork before giving the ok. However, noticing the straightness of her hair, the Prince tutted and changed it so that her ivory hair was now in an off-centred bun-tail pinned down by her typical icicle shaped tiara.

"Now…Now you look like you should be engaging royalty Weiss" Lance said proudly causing the servant to blush slightly "I guess we should start heading off to our lovely guests for the week."

Loud trumps blared from the outside, signalling the arrival of the Galran Royal Family, causing Weiss to grimace "Yes we should, like right now."

 _The prince and Weiss left quickly from the bedroom – neither of them aware of the turn of events that would lead them to changing their lives, the lives of others and the fate of their kingdom._

* * *

 **This is also on archive of our own, so go check it out there as well!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, um this chapter might have subtle mentions of attempted sexual assault in it. You've been warned.**

 **Otherwise, look forward to my attempts at writing cute, happy friend moments before the demented shit happens.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Greetings and Goodbyes**

Lance and Weiss arrived just in time for the arrival of the Galran Prince. Which of course was enough time for the Queen to fuss over them both for being almost late.

"Where have the both of you been!" She tutted as she quickly fixed the mess of Lance's hair so that it appeared somewhat more respectable "Lance I told you to be as quick as-"

She stopped when she caught sight of Weiss, a blush forming on her face "My dear…you look absolutely stunning."

Weiss bowed "Thank you, your grace."

"Now, now no need for that 'your grace' nonsense" the Queen said gently as she brushed a loose strand of Weiss' hair away from her blue eyes "I've raised you alongside by children since you were born…you're practically my daughter at this point."

A sharp look from the King interrupted the Queen and she moved both teenagers along so that they were in suitable positions. Lance standing beside his Mother and Weiss stood politely behind Allura (who also seemed stunned by her friend's appearance), to not draw attention to herself as expected of a servant.

Alfor's advisor, and Weiss' teacher on all things – 'servant-like' – Coran also stood by in attention, ready to present the Galran Prince for the first time in several years. Suddenly the trumpets blared, the Grand Entrance doors opened and the whole palace fell silent apart from the sound of Coran clearing his throat as he read from a piece of parchment.

"Presenting his royal majesty, Prince Lotor of the Galran Empire. 1st of his name, heir apparent to Emperor Zarkon and Queen Hagar, future Emperor of the Galran Empire and Lord Commander of the Galran Armies."

On cue, Lotor strolled through the doors looking as handsome as Weiss remembered him. Despite his Galran heritage, shown through his lavender skin tone, long limbs and yellow sclera, it was clear he took a lot from his Altean side as well. His white hair was slicked back over his shoulders other than a single forelock which hanged down over his face and visible dark blue eyes visible within the yellow sclera. It would be hard for anyone to deny that Lotor was more appealing than that of his father.

Unfortunately, Lotor was not without company as alongside the Prince was also one of the Commanding Officers of the Galran Army – Sendak. Weiss had her fair share of uncomfortable encounters with the General during his past visits to the Palace, and reached for Allura's hand who squeezed it support whilst the servant tried her best to hide behind the princess.

As Lotor approached, the Royal Family and servants all bowed to greet the Prince "Your majesty".

Lotor laughed "There is no need to bow King Alfor, I've known you since I was a boy."

"I'm afraid that your father has stressed the need to acknowledge you as only 'your majesty' or 'your highness during this time" Alfor stressed, grimacing slightly at his wife who rolled her eyes at this.

"My father would do such a thing." Lotor muttered in disbelief before turning to the General "Sendak would you mind taking our items up to our quarters. I would like to spend some time alone with my beloved bride to be".

The General frowned "Milord, couldn't we have some of the help do it for us. I understand that's what there actually meant to do" Sendak's eyes then noticed Weiss hiding behind Allura and a cruel grin spread across his face, showing his sharp fangs "besides I have some 'business' that I intend to catch up on."

The Prince turned to General with narrowed eyes, catching the man's perverted gaze "Then I'm ordering you to take our luggage."

"…Fine" the older Galra proceeded to move his and the prince's items (of course with Coran assisting him on the request of the King), but before he left the room, the general whispered – loud enough for Weiss to hear him – "I'll see you later kitten…"

Weiss shuddered at his words and Allura glared at the Galra as he left the room. Lance also watched with disgust "sicko. Where does he get off addressing Weiss like that?"

"Now then, if you'll excuse me your highness I shall go and ensure that the preparations for the ceremony are taken care of" Alfor excused himself with a polite bow to his future son-in-law as he left the room, his wife soon following. Thus, the only ones left in the room were the four teenagers in complete silence.

Lotor then turned to the three standing before him with a grin "Do I get a hello?"

Weiss rushed forward and hugged the prince "LOTOR!"

Lotor chuckled "It's good to see you to Weiss. How have you been?"

"Well…could be better now…but I guess you being here with Sendak is just something I have to deal with at this point."

"I apologise" Lotor grimaced "Father refused to let me leave the Castle unless Sendak accompanied me until both my mother and father come for the wedding. He apparently doesn't trust me to be on my own with Altea after what happened last time."

"You mean when we both got so drunk that we…" Lance started before a furious blush overcome his face "On second thought…we should never speak about that night ever again."

"agreed."

"Though it was most amusing as I recall" Allura stepped in, just as Weiss separated herself from Lotor "I wish it was possible that we could go back to that time rather than now…"

Lotor smiled sadly "I suppose you've been dreading this day for as long as I have princess."

"I mean you're a good friend Lotor, one that I've always valued, but I…" Allura struggled to find a polite way to say what she was feeling "um…don't feel attracted to you in that way."

The prince nodded "I understand Allura. This marriage is hard on the both of us, but as of now it's the only way that my father will allow the Altean's and humans to remain as somewhat individuals under his reign."

"He's gotten that obsessed with taking control of Altea?" Lance asked suspiciously "I thought he was supportive of the marriage between you and my sister?"

"He still feels that as long as both the humans and Altean's are under the thumb of his rule than he has an advantage in the game" Lotor confessed brushing a loose strand of white hair away from his eyes "but even now I know he fears that if one of you rebels than the rest will follow suit and he'll be defeated."

"That man's pride knows no bounds." Weiss muttered before re-joining the conversation "So you think this marriage is the only way to salvage the bond between our people and the Galra?"

"At this point it might as well be our only option." Lotor bluntly spoke, before placing a smile on his face when he noticed the downcast expressions on his friends faces "But, the days still young and we have much to catch up on. So how bout you guys show me around the Castle so I don't get lost like the last time I was here."

Weiss let out a small laugh "We'd be happy to."

The group then left the entrance hall, but not before the Weiss noticed the shared look between Lance and Lotor. The handmaiden felt butterflies in her stomach as she prayed to whatever God that existed that their secret remains unknown as the wedding approached.

* * *

Weiss quietly closed the door to Allura's bedroom, leaving the princess to drift off into a peaceful sleep before the week of stressful preparations began. A part of her wished that she could assist Allura with this circumstance that she found herself in, but then another part of her was just grateful that she wasn't in the princess's shoes now.

Walking through the darkened palace hallways on her way to her small bedroom, she couldn't help but gaze through a window at the beautiful full moon that shone in the sky. Sometimes she wished that she could see what other worlds and places looked like, having been a servant of the princess since she was a small child – Weiss could only hope that one day she would be able to travel the world.

"Maybe even have some…company" Weiss thought, as her mind toyed with the idea of an older Weiss travelling throughout the country, a strong and handsome man who loved her by her side every step of the-

"Oh, stop it brain!" Weiss said roughly, hitting her head with her hand to prove a point "You have a job to do and being the Handmaiden of the Future Queen is more important than meeting a guy or seeing other places!"

She then continued her walk through the palace and finally reached her bedroom, eager to sleep off the tiredness she was feeling from a day of fun with her friends. Sadly, before she could enter her bedroom, she was stopped by a familiar and sickening metallic hand.

"I told you I come visit you later kitten" a voice growled to her in an almost animalistic tone "you get more beautiful with every passing, second don't you?"

Weiss stared at Sendak with narrowed eyes "General…I'm sorry if you were looking for someone to entertain you, I'm afraid that I was already planning on turning in for the evening, so if you excuse me."

She made a move to open the door, but the Galra placed his hand roughly on the door knop, blocking the teenager once more "But after not seeing each other for almost a year, shouldn't we spend some time together after all it's only a bit late."

Weiss huffed in annoyance "I won't tell you again Sendak. It's late and I would like to get some rest, I have a busy week ahead of me and I-"

"And I told you to stay!" Sendak cut the white-haired girl off by throwing her against her door, causing the half-Altean to let out a little whimper "After all, you wouldn't want to cause any problems with Lord Zarkon for your mistress would you."

"This isn't funny" Weiss yelled at the Galra, struggling to get out of his grip as he held her down tightly "I'm serious let me go now!"

Sendak laughed darkly "Now dearie, I'm sure no one ever got what they wanted by screaming and crying did they?"

"Let me go!"

The General slowly moved away from the girl's arms, tracing his fingers over her slim body making the teenager almost vomit at the feeling of his icy-cold hands on her flesh. He proceeded to move one of his hands up her leg once more, this time going for the thigh before stopping "My dear sweet girl, I knew you were beautiful but you're absolutely stunning – not even a single blemish on your skin in sight."

Weiss could feel tears falling from her eyes as the Galra continued to touch her. She knew what he was planning on doing next, with his hands so close to her _core,_ and she desperately wanted to avoid it from occurring "Please Sendak, I'll do whatever you want just stop touching me please!"

"But my dear sweet girl" he said in a sickening sweet tone, his hand slowly reaching upwards from her thigh "I want you to let me…pleasure myself."

"NO!"

Weiss managed to shake her other leg free from Sendak's grasp and kicked him in the face. The general went flying into the wall opposite her, whilst the girl dropped down onto the floor her eyes misty with tears of relief. Sendak struggled to get up from the wall, but Weiss could see the amusement in his eyes was now replaced by an unfocused mess of rage and hatred towards her.

"You low-born, pathetic piece of half-breed trash!" Sendak shouted angrily as she drew his blade and charged at Weiss, braced herself for the impact of his assault.

Only it didn't come, instead Sendak was met by a quick punch to his face by Lance, who swung in with another right hook to his jaw "Stay away from her you quiznacking asshole!"

The Altean prince stood protectively in front of his friend, anger blazing in his normally calm ocean-blue eyes. However, instead of resistance like both teenagers expected, the General could only laugh at what he was witnessing "You of all people are going to try and protect her?"

"Of course, I am." Lance declared proudly, helping Weiss up carefully almost as if she was so fragile that if she made a wrong move she'd shatter "I'm not going to let someone like you lay a hand on her."

"Oh, but you should…because you have no power over me little prince" Sendak scoffed "I know what little twisted secret you have with my _beloved prince"_ the male practically spat out the words to Lance "And I know that if you wish for that secret to remain secret, you'll let me enjoy this woman without any more interference."

Lance's eyes were filled with shock "H-How did you know about Lotor and I?"

"You think I'm blind little prince?" Sendak asked, eyes filled with amusement at the prince's shocked reaction "I know how you and he feel about each other. How tragic you must feel that the man who you love is going to be forced to marry your sister instead of you."

"Shut up!"

"And we both are aware of what would happen if that one little secret reached Emperor Zarkon wouldn't it?" Sendak teased maliciously, enjoying the growing frustration that he was building  
"He wouldn't let you or anyone in your precious family live for committing such a heinous act when he gave his son to you in good will?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Go Lance!" Weiss begged, desperate to calm the prince down "I'll do what he says, just leave and go back to Lotor whilst you still can."

"You should listen to your friend little prince" Sendak cheered cruelly as he approached the two Altean's "because if you do anything to me, then I'll gladly proclaim that you-!"

A blade through Sendak's head cut the cruel speech off, before it sliced down the rest of the Galra's body effectively cutting the General in half. Lance stared in disbelief at what remained of the now former General, before his eyes widened more in shock at the sight of the swords owner "You did this? Why?"

The Queen looked down at the body of the general with cold, uncaring eyes before they became filled with concern at the sight of the two teenagers. Both were clearly in shock at her actions, so she quickly dropped the sword and grabbed both hands of the two children.

"Y-Your highness where are you taking us?" Weiss struggled to ask, her gaze still solely focused on the corpse that they had witnessed brutally decimated before their eyes.

Lance also spoke "Mother? What's going on here?!"

* * *

The Queen took both Lance and Weiss outside of the main palace and down towards the back entrance where the stables were located. Most of the horses were peacefully asleep apart from one that was all saddled up and ready to go.

"Mother?" Lance asked once more "what is happening?"

The Queen couldn't hold it together anymore and grabbed both teens into a hug, whilst she cried softly into their backs "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that this is the only way."

"the only way for what your majesty?" Weiss asked softly as she pulled away from the hug "what are you trying to tell us."

The Queen took a deep breath "for your own protection, I've decided that I must see that the both of you leave this part of Altea forever."

"WHAT?!" Lance yelled, eyes almost popping out of their sockets "MOTHER HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

"Lance, I know how you feel about Lotor. I've managed to act like I didn't know simply because I didn't wish to let your father know about the nature of your relationship" The Queen explained softly, running a hand through his short hair "but with Sendak now dead, an investigation will surely be called into question and I can't risk it being revealed that he knew about your acts with your sister's future husband either."

"I…I don't understand…" Lance spoke softly, his mind boggled with all the newfound information he was receiving.

The Queen then turned to Weiss "Since his body will be found outside your bedroom my dear, it'll just make you look like even more of as suspect in his death. If you stay I'm afraid that Zarkon will do nothing but seek to end your life, for taking away a valued general of his army."

"But I didn't do it" Weiss said, clearly upset with her new situation "He tried to force himself on me, and you and Lance saved me from him. Wouldn't Zarkon understand?"

"No. Zarkon would simply state your reasoning as being inconsequential as he still sees us as lesser beings when compared to the Galra" the Queen spoke honestly, though trying to be as gentle as possible in their current situation "he would say that the mere fact that he was interested in you, should be reason enough to submit to his acts."

"That's wrong!" Lance declared "that shouldn't be reason for either of us to leave!"

"Lance, my dear sweet baby boy, I know this is hard and I know why you don't want to leave" She pulled her son close "but I need to protect you, I won't let the Galra take you away like they did my brother and sister so many years ago."

"Your highness?" Weiss asked quietly, struggling not to cry "will we ever see you again?"

"If there is a God, I beg that we don't because only bad things will come of that" she wiped a few stray tears from the girl's face "but just know Weiss that I am proud of you, just like your mother was."

Suddenly lights flashed on in the castle after a scream was heard. It was clear that a servant had now found the remains of the Galra General. With no time left to spare, the Queen shoved a map into the Prince's hands "this should lead you to a Castle beyond the forest. I know that it should keep you safe for as long as you stay there. I wish you luck…"

"Your highness! Where are you!"

The Queen held back her grief as the two children quickly got on the horse that would lead them hopefully to safety "I love you! NOW GO!"

With a snap of the reigns, Lance and Weiss disappeared out of the Castle grounds and away from the view of the Queen. She could only watch her beloved child and niece slowly, vanish from sight as her heart slowly broke from the loss of those she loved.

"Please…someone, anyone. Make sure that they are safe."

* * *

 **I feel like I might come back later and revise this chapter.**

 **I definitely feel like the ending was a bit rushed...eh, that's was revising is for.**

 **Anyway, now there out of the castle and the next they meet a strange new group of people - one who isn't quite like the others (three guesses who that is - it's really obvious guys).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encounters of a Different Kind**

The entire Palace was in disarray at the discovery of General Sendak's remains. Alfor was horrified of what remained of the infamous General, his wife appeared indifferent and Allura could barely contain herself from vomiting at traumatic sight. Lotor on the other hand, seemed almost calm – later explaining to Allura that he grew up with his father doing this to several rebels within his ranks, forcing Lotor to watch to grow resist to the suffering of others – yet he also was irritated at the fact that something like this could occur before his wedding (or so he said).

However, that wasn't the only issue with the kingdom. Both Prince Lance and Weiss hadn't been seen all day, making Alfor believe that they had something to do with the General's death – especially since the General's corpse had signs of being brutalised by an Altean weapon and that he was found dead outside of the young girl's sleeping quarters. The King did not wish to believe that his son was capable of such horrific actions and that the girl he'd let Allura grow up with was either, yet the evidence of the murder seemed obvious to anyone.

He then ordered Coran to inform Zarkon of his General's death, dictating that he also be informed that his son and servant had dispersed soon after – either being taken by a possible killer or being the killer's themselves. His wife appeared to be hesitant to this decision, but did nothing to stop the letter from being sent to the Emperor, which annoyed both Allura and Lotor – as they believed the two were innocent of the murder and that the King was seeking a scapegoat to escape the Emperor's wrath.

Refusing to speak to the two of them, Alfor shut himself away and ordered that the wedding be put on hold until the two were found – dead or alive – by the guardsmen. The Queen also seemed to avoid her daughter, unwilling to speak about the event that might rob her of a son and someone who she considered a second daughter unjustly.

After a week, Lotor was fed up. He already suspected that the Queen was involved with Weiss' and Lance's disappearance, and even possibly Sendak's death. So, he decided to take the first chance he got to confront the Queen himself. After about an hour or two of searching within the castle, he found the Queen walking through the palace rose gardens, he headed towards her with determination in his eyes. The Queen noticed his presence "Lotor, I'm sorry that we haven't had much of a chance to talk. But circumstances have been rather…hard for me to talk to anyone."

"Because you know what really happened don't you?" Lotor accused, noticing the flinch the Queen had at his accusation "that's why you don't want to talk about it. Because you know what happened to Sendak, that Weiss nor Lance were his killers."

She raised an eyebrow "That's quite the accusation milord."

"And I know that's true" He affirmed, less anger in his voice "why haven't you told King Alfor the truth about Lance and Weiss. He could save them from my father's wrath!"

"Because it be best if murder was the reason they've fled the castle" the Queen spoke softly, fear in her eyes which highlighted her tired features "better than the truth anyway."

"What do you mean?" Lotor questioned as his eyes widened with realization "what did Sendak do to them? To you?"

"Sendak…tried to do things to Weiss and Lance saved her."

"Things? What do you mean things?" Lotor was confused at her comment before he felt something heavy settle in his stomach "Did Sendak try to rape Weiss?"

"He was in the process of it. Weiss fought him off, but when Sendak came at her with a sword, Lance defended the poor girl" The Queen explained, noticing the growing horror on the Princes face "Sendak said some things to Lance that quickly got him irritated and annoyed, things about you milord."

The prince gulped "what things my lady?"

"That you and my son have been together in romantic context" Lotor felt his blood run cold as the Queen's cold and harsh gaze into him "that you were didn't wish to marry my daughter because you loved Lance instead."

"Your majesty…I…" Lotor stumbled trying to explain himself to the enraged Queen "I didn't mean to offend your daughter, but I…Lance and I, I mean, we've always been…close."

"I know you've been _close"_ the Queen seethed the last word as if it was disgusting to her "But of all the people you had to choose, why did it have to be my son?"

"We didn't choose…we just fell in love with each other."

The Queen huffed "In any case, Sendak told them that he'd reveal your secret if Lance didn't leave Weiss to him. But before Lance could go and do something foolish, I…I saw to it that the man was killed. That piece of filth didn't deserve to live."

"So, _you_ killed Sendak?" Lotor asked and the Queen nodded causing to shock to spread across the prince's features "but why?"

"I said that he hurt me…he threatened to murder my children, threatened to rape a girl who I've raised since childhood when her mother and father both died." The Queen clenched her fist "I've taken a lot of shit from the Galra over the years milord, but never threaten a mother's children and expect her to do anything but protect them."

"I suppose…" Lotor drifted of, trying to think that his mother would ever do anything for him in the same manner "but what does this have to do with Lance and Weiss disappearing?"

"I knew your father would automatically assume that a missing prince and servant girl were behind the murder. He wouldn't change that view even if the truth behind Sendak's action were exposed" She plucked a rose from the bushes and help the flower close to her heart "No matter how much it hurt to do something like this, I sent both to somewhere safe – even though it meant that neither of them would see any of us ever again. I didn't care if they hated me, that you'd hate me for sending your love away from you, or if Allura hated me for taking away her brother and friend. I was not going to let them suffer the consequences of my actions."

"But if there being hunted down aren't they still being affected by your acts?" Lotor yelled "you murdered Sendak, and your using an innocent girl and your own son as scapegoats for actions you've committed!"

"I sent them both to a place I know that Zarkon will never try to go" the Queen argued confidently "I'd imagine not even your mother, with all her dark magic, would ever go back to that place – not after all the myths and legends have been spread about it."

Lotor's eyes widened in disbelief and rage "You sent them to Castle Black?! No one has ever made the journey to that place! And those who do just eventually disappear!"

"The Forest was enchanted by your mother to devour those that had sinned against the Galra Empire" the older woman informed the frustrated prince "Neither Lance nor Weiss have committed any sin or crime – I did – which means that they shouldn't be harmed and the path to salvation clear."

"You better fucking hope milady" Lotor said angrily, turning away from the Queen of Altea in disgust at her supposed 'saving' actions "otherwise if I find out that either of them as been killed because of you – then I'll tell me father the truth and have you killed for your mistake."

"I…I understand your highness" the Queen whispered as the Prince headed back into the Palace "But please…have faith that both will survive."

"Have faith like I do that they will help save us."

* * *

The Forest that the map led to was beautiful to say the least. Neither Lance or Weiss could believe their eyes as they witness multiple forms of exotic plant life that seemed foreign to those found in Altea. Even the wildlife seemed to behave and act differently to the norm, almost as if they were watching the two Altean's with the same curiosity that they were being watched with. The pair continued their journey on horseback until they came across a deep fork in the road that led to two different paths – one that continued through the bright forest and the other that seemed to lead into a darker, more ancient section which radiated ominousness.

The map of course pointed in the direction of the ominous path.

"Ok, I know the map says follow the creep, disturbing and old path to get to wherever we're going…but maybe we should head the other way" Lance suggested, only to be meant by Weiss' cool gaze "What? I'm sorry that I don't trust ancient trees that look like they would rather fall on me than continue standing tall."

"I can't believe you were a Commander" Weiss muttered as she snatched the map out of the Princes hands "Look, your mother wrote that the other route is a trap so I say we continue down the correct path…unless your too scared of the dark?"

Lance rolled his eyes "Look I'm not scared…I'm just saying that this map is pretty old, so maybe the path has changed to. Nature constantly evolves after all."

Weiss sighed "Lance…I know it seems safer for you to head down the path that's still got a decent source of light…but I trust your mother and if this is the place I think we are, we'd be much better following the instructions on this map."

"Fine. Whatever." Lance conceded to his friend "Though if we die, I'm going to bring us back just so I can kill you myself."

"Whatever works for you."

The pair sent the horse back the way they came and decided to head down the narrow path. Neither of them noticing the almost quiet hum of appreciation that the forest let out as they left the light-filled path to be consumed by darkness.

The path was tricky to navigate, almost stopping and starting abruptly constantly but it was not without a clear course of direction. The pair seemed to notice that as they walked through, the darkness of the path seemed to become clearer to see through. Eventually as they were reaching the supposed end of the path, the outline of the forest was easy to observe and wildlife was more active than before.

"It's almost like this forest is alive" Lance commented "I've never seen anything like it."

Weiss smiled as she strolled past a group of small birds that chirped happily at her presence "It seems like they've been expecting us…like they knew we would come here."

"What like they could foresee our arrival?" Lance raised an eyebrow "that's pretty rare and high-level magic, not even an Altean could be capable at such things unless they experienced high resonance with Quintessence and years of dedicated study."

Weiss' face darkened "that's why I think I know where we are."

Lance scoffed and his gulped down a drink of water "And where would that be?"

"The forest that leads to Castle Black."

Lance almost did a spit take "Say what?! Isn't that the place where…all that stuff happened?"

"You mean the stories about how Prince Thace was kidnapped. His wife, child, allies and servants all murdered. And is now believed to be haunted and where demons make their residence?" Weiss asked, noting the fearful expression on the prince's face "then yes. I believe that's where the Queen is sending us."

"So, what? My mother is sending me to die!" Lance exclaimed angrily "Wonderful, glad she cares so much about my wellbeing that she decided to send us to the most popular haunted building in the world."

"There just myths Lance" Weiss answered curtly "I'm sure Zarkon exaggerated the rumours people said about the place to create an aura of fear so that no one would be banished to this place…which seems to have worked quite well on you."

"No one who has ever been sent here has ever survived!" Lance argued "my mother has sent us to die in an abandoned building rather than just stay in the castle and die with some dignity."

Weiss huffed in annoyance "Lance stop being a baby. I won't anything happen to you, my friend and Lotor would kill me if anything happened to you."

The prince's fear seemed to ease off a bit and he took in a deep breath "Ok, ok, I guess we should meet death with some pride."

"Whatever helps you cope" the handmaiden smirked, taking the prince's hand in her own as they approached the exit "let's go see what instore for us."

* * *

What lay on the other end of the forest was a breathtaking castle. True to its name, the castle was made largely out of obsidian and black marble making it stand out in the harsh winter conditions it seemed to be in, despite Altean being in the season for winter. Both teenagers shivered as they felt the cold air seemed through their outfits which were made for the spring conditions both had previously experienced.

"Its…definitely different than I was expecting" Lance admitted as he shook from the cold "Should we go inside?"

"It's better than freezing out here anyway" Weiss agreed and they began moving towards the castle, both mentally trying to explain the winter nature of the weather "the sun will also be down soon and I know that the chill will only get worse if we're still out here during the night."

As they passed through the shore courtyard of the estate, both couldn't help but examine the beautiful decoration and effort that was placed into the land despite it being overtaken by the harsh winter. Even the large oak doors lined with black steel seemed to be engraved with decorations of onyx and diamonds. Pushing against the door, Lance found that it opened effortlessly and opening it, he let Weiss enter first before he followed.

The inside of the castle seemed even more stunning than the outside. However, the castle was not abandoned as either teen had believed, the fireplace was a blaze in the entrance hall, sending out warmth to the tired Altean's. Both could also swear they could hear people whispering as they headed further into the castle, coming across a grand staircase that led into two separate areas of the castle.

"It's beautiful…" Weiss breathed, amazed by all she had witnessed on both the outside and inside of this building "I've never seen anything like it."

"Now only if the owner could reveal himself so we can explain to him our reasons for breaking into his house" Lance said, trying to hide the worry in his voice "I'd rather not face anymore death threats than I need to in the span of a week."

"Then you should probably leave."

Lance squeaked at the sound of the booming male voice, whereas Weiss turned her attention to the direction where the voice had come from and saw that standing on the upper platform, on the right side of the staircase, was a man not much older than hero. His overall black hair was mismatched with a puff of white at the front. He wore black finery that was decorated with an insignia that she did not recognise. But due to his lack of purple skin, fur, cat/bat like ears, golden eyes or small triangular markings on his cheeks like Lance possessed, she could tell that he was a normal human.

Well apart from the seemingly glowing metal arm he possessed.

"Um…" Weiss struggled to find an appropriate thing to say "we…we were told that this would be a safe space to stay…but I wasn't informed that it was occupied until, well, now I suppose."

The man raised an eyebrow "And pray tell, why would to well-dressed individuals like yourselves be doing this far away from the main city?"

"I suppose…I could ask you that." Weiss responded with a small smirk catching the man off-guard "I mean that's quite a well adorned set of robes you have on for a man living in a supposedly abandoned and haunted Castle."

He chuckled "you are an amusing one stranger, I'll give you that."

Weiss allowed herself to smile more brightly before she dipped into a polite curtsey "I'm Weiss, your grace."

The man's chuckling faded as he frowned "I'm afraid I'm not the Lord of this castle."

Lance finally faced the confused man "Than who is…uh, sir?"

"That would be me."

Both Altean's turned their eyes to a figure descending the left side of the staircase. Weiss let out a small gasp as she inspected them. They were a male, who appeared to be the same age/if not slightly older, with the strangest yet most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen. His black hair was in the style of a mullet, yet she found that it suited him even highlighting the delicate features of his angular pale body. He wore a red undershirt, which he wore a black vest over along with black pants, dark shoes and a black coat.

The male stood before them at the top of the stairs, purple eyes narrowed (almost like a cat) and let out a low sound (kind of like a growl) "who are you?"

It was at this moment that Weiss realised that she 1 had been staring and 2 was blushing like a school girl. She also noticed that Lance was at a loss for words as well, so she took a small step forward and gave a small bow "I'm Weiss and this is my friend Lance. We were told that this place was safe for those seeking to escape the wrath of Emperor Zarkon."

His purple eyes almost glowed with fury at the mention of Zarkon's name, causing even the other male to flinch at the sight "And why should I accept criminals into my estate. I could just as easily send you back to that madman for him to deal with scum like you."

"We are not scum!" Weiss turned to see that Lance had regained his sense of self and was now glowering with rage equal to the man before them "I refuse to be called such from people like you! I am Prince Lance of Altea! First of his name and leader of the Altean Castle Command!"

The man with white and black hair blinked in shock "Did you say Prince Lance?"

Lance puffed up his chest a little and smiled cockily "Indeed I did!"

"I wasn't aware that the Galran Empire still gave freedom to their slaves" the Lord of the Castle said with a roll of his eyes "perhaps it would be better to call you dogs of Zarkon then."

Lance's rage skyrocketed and Weiss stuck her arm out to stop from doing anything rash "Lance, I know your annoyed but please settle down!"

The Altean Prince backed off, but still glared daggers at the smirking Lord who returned his glare with an even more intense one. Weiss then kneeled, below the steps and spoke gently "Milord, I understand that you must be hesitant into allowing strangers into your estate this late into the day…but please I promise we only seek sanctuary here briefly before we move on to the border."

A brief rush of panic spread across the Lord's face as the Handmaiden mentioned the time but he soon regained his composure. He took a few steps down so that he wasn't as far from the girl and looked at her with a somewhat cocky expression "And why should I offer you sanctuary? Why even try to flee from that filth in the first place. What crime could you have committed that would be so grave that you'd come to my Castle?"

Weiss got up from the floor, her mouth set into a cold, firm line and her eyes devoid of any emotion other than disgust "I assaulted a Galran General that sought to…do things to me after he began touching my body."

The cockiness from the man's face vanished immediately. He stared silently at the girl for a few moments before his eyes fell to the prince "And what did you do…your highness?"

Lance shrugged uncaringly, but his eyes were filled with remorse and regret "I fell in love with the wrong person and to protect my secret I let someone die."

The lord's face softened as his eyes returned to the teenage girl in front of him. His purple eyes met her icy blue ones and he took the last few steps down so that he was now only a few inches away from her. After a few seconds of hesitation, the man raised his hand to girl's cheek who allowed him to do so (almost shocked at how warm his hand felt in comparison to Sendak's) "Someone…someone tried to rape you?"

Weiss shuddered as she recalled Sendak preparing to enter her sensitive area, his hand tracing up and down her thigh despite her begging him not to. She let out a soft "Yes. Lance saved me…and then the man was killed by another."

"I see."

The Lord of the Castle removed his hand away from Weiss. He turned back to staircase and began ascending back to his former position. Yet he briefly turned to meet the two Altean's his purple eyes filled with kindness "you may stay. You can stay for as long as you need."

Weiss brightened immediately "Are you sure?"

The man nodded "I won't send you away. I understand more than anything what it means to be a victim of another because of something you can't control."

Lance even seemed satisfied with the gentle response that he'd honestly not been expecting "Thank you, your grace I mean it."

The Lord smirked at the Prince "It's no trouble. But I must ask that neither of you ever approach the west wing during the night, it's my only rule for you staying here."

The Altean prince shrugged "Sounds go to me"

"Why can't we go there?"

The Lord almost seemed caught off guard by Weiss' question, as was the other man and Lance "Why?"

Weiss nodded to confirm her question and as the Lord was about to respond, he felt his body go numb momentarily before shudders ran through him. His eyes filled with fear and he quickly turned his gaze to the great window behind him which showed the moon slowing appearing in the sky "I…I prefer to be alone during the evenings…that's where I like to…roam."

Weiss noticed that he basically had to force out the last word, as another shuddered caused the young man to shake badly. However, she didn't make much out of his actions and nodded in understanding, but decided to ask about his wellbeing "Are you alright, milord?"

He forced a smile but called for the other man to assist him "I-I'll be fine. I am…quite susceptible the evening chill that occurs in these lands."

He began to head up the stairs to what Weiss assumed was the west wing of the palace. But he stopped again momentarily "And you don't have to call me milord…my name is, Keith."

Weiss felt herself blush once more "Alright…goodnight Keith."

He seemed shocked by the soft yet gentle answer he received, even blushing slightly (though it appeared to be a bit odd in colour). However, before anything else could be said between the two, he was overcome with another intense shuddered throughout his body, which made the other man rush faster up the stairs. Which left Weiss and Lance alone in the Foyer.

"Well…that went well."

Weiss seemed concerned, her eyes lingering on the West Wing staircase "do you think he is ok?"

"He seems like he's in good hands Weiss" Lance said uncaringly as he started towards the left hallway "We should probably try and find somewhere to spend the night. Maybe even find some of the servants around here? Get something to eat?"

He was going to leave, but stopped when he saw his friend still lingering in the foyer "Weiss?"

"It was just…" She whispered softly, staring up at the full moon that now stood majestically in the evening sky **"His eyes were filled with pain…"**

* * *

 **We finally get to see Keith and Shiro in this story!**

 **But who else resides in Castle Black and how will Lotor deal with the truth he has learned?**

 **All questions that will be answered...later**


End file.
